


Outfit Of The Day

by snowkind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hajime and Oikawa play dress up ;), Hajime has no mercy, M/M, Oikawa likes seeing Hajime in a skirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowkind/pseuds/snowkind
Summary: Rules (written by Oikawa and forced to comply by Iwa-chan ♥)1. No helping the other undress!2. No dressing by yourself!3. No complete removal of underwear as part of the outfit!4. Any clothes brought by the othermustbe worn!5. Pictures must be taken at the end of the session to commemorate! :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly lil' idea I thought of the other day!  
> I hope you enjoy reading and if you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please don't hesitate to let me know!  
> I don't own any of the characters unless stated otherwise.
> 
> Love,
> 
> May ( ˘ ³ ˘ )♥
> 
> P.S. The story is most likely embellished with various spelling errors and grammar issues... I tend to overlook a few things while writing and even re-reading! If you happen to spot any problems, please let me know so I may fix it! Thank you!

Hajime held the door open while Oikawa sulked through. When he closed the door and locked it, a smile flickered onto his face as the room illuminated. He held up a white bag, eyes careful to watch Oikawa’s reaction.

            “Take a seat, Tooru.”

For once, Oikawa didn't say anything. He just did as he was told and very blatantly looked nervous. Hajime’s smile tugged wider.

            “You look pretty pale, are you scared?”

            “No! I just,” Oikawa bit his lip as he thought about the couple of days prior and wondered how well he had treated Hajime. He probably shouldn't have teased him so much during that one time in the grocery store, but other than that he thought he'd been considerably fair to his partner. Today’s changing session wouldn’t be _so_ punishing, right?

            “Clothes. Off.” Hajime broke his train of thought.

Oikawa lagged a bit before stripping everything off except his underwear. He sat back down and shivered a bit at the cool touch of the bench with everything else bare and exposed.

            “Today’s a little bit different, so I've got a special treat for you.”

            “What do you mean, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa cautiously asked.

            “Bending the rules just a little bit, can you take your underwear off for me? You can put it on when I tell you.”

            “B-But!” Oikawa started to protest, but his cries were quickly silenced with Hajime’s lips. He gasped at the kiss, and Hajime took that moment to slide his tongue into his mouth. Oikawa let out a short, sudden moan. He felt Hajime smile against his mouth.

            “Mmmnn… _fine_.” Oikawa relented, a bit breathless once Hajime broke the kiss. He watched with hungry eyes as Hajime wiped their shared saliva away with the back of his hand.

            “Any day now.”

Oikawa jolted at the sound of Iwaizumi’s voice, realizing that he had just been staring at the other for a lengthy few minutes.

He swallowed with difficulty for a moment, and then stood up so he could slip his briefs off and down to his ankles. He could feel himself hardening under Hajime’s intense gaze.

            “Now what?” He looked briefly at Hajime before lowering his eyes.

Hajime plucked something small from the bag and then got down on one knee. Oikawa’s heart jumped up to his throat. He saw the ring glint devilishly in Hajime’s hand.

            “Wai…” Oikawa’s breath died on his lips when Hajime carefully held his cock in his warm palm, sliding the ring down his shaft until it rested on his base.

            “Is that yours? I never took you as the toy type, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa tried his best to tease, but everything came out with a slight stutter.

            “You just aren't very good at hiding your things.” Hajime replied nonchalantly, peering into the bag again in search of his next accessory. Oikawa blushed embarrassingly at his comment.

            “Here we go…” Iwaizumi said softly, pulling out a small device that made Oikawa’s eyes bulge out upon seeing it.

He kept his mouth shut though, shivering uncontrollably when Hajime lightly grazed his fingers on his waist.

            “Bend over, Tooru.”

Oikawa let out a whine. He turned over and bent down to rest his forearms on the bench. He wanted to turn his head and see what Hajime was doing, but he already knew by the sounds of a bottle uncapping followed by the wet squirting of the lube that he was in deep trouble. He shouldn’t have purposefully knocked over all those cereal boxes just to blame Hajime that day in the grocery store.

Oikawa inhaled sharply when Iwaizumi placed the pads of his fingers on his ass. His head fell when Hajime stretched his cheeks apart, and he let out a tiny cry when Hajime slipped the little, silver vibrator inside of him.

            “You doing okay?”

Oikawa grunted while nodding his head. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to adjust to the small intrusion inside of him, and jerked a bit when he heard tape being ripped. Hajime secured the wire that connected the vibrator to its switch up his back, and then taped the switch itself on the front of Oikawa’s hip.

            “Alright, I’m done. You can put your underwear back on.”

Oikawa remained bent over for a while longer, clenching and unclenching his fists. With a shaky breath, he finally straightened out his back and pulled back up his briefs. His cock was beginning to bulge out of the thin fabric.

            “What are _those_.” Oikawa’s eyes widened at the next object Hajime took out of the white bag.

            “You’ll see.” Iwaizumi replied calmly, and then began to unscrew one of the small objects so he could adjust it.

            “Woah woah woah, wait wait!! Iwa-chan, y-you can’t… you can’t be serious.” Oikawa sucked on his lower lip in slight pain as Hajime clipped one of his nipples with the adjustable clamp.

             “Is it too much?”

            “Hell yes it’s too much!”

Hajime rolled his eyes.

            “I mean are the clamps too tight?”

Oikawa looked down at the clamp hanging from his reddening nipple. Blood rushed into his cheeks.

            “I mean… no, but—”

Oikawa let out a yelp when Hajime proceeded to attach the second clamp on his other nipple.

            “IWA!!”

Hajime raised an eyebrow and studied Oikawa’s panicked expression.

            “You’ve always been pretty sensitive with your nipples.” He grinned. “I just thought this would be more fun.”

            “I-Iwa…” Oikawa moaned softly, closing his eyes tight while shivering.

            “Here, shirt for you.” Hajime suddenly changed the topic, his own cheeks turning a light shade of red after hearing Oikawa moan his name.

Hajime took out a nicely folded, white dress shirt to unbutton. He helped Oikawa’s arms through arm hole, and then smoothed his hand down Oikawa’s clothed shoulder. Oikawa bit his lip again, trying his best to stifle out the small whines that vibrated in his throat. Hajime buttoned the shirt up at an excruciatingly slow rate, and Oikawa almost wanted to yell at the other to hurry up or he wasn’t going to last. His skin felt like it was on fire, and every “accidental” brush of Iwaizumi’s hand against his skin was sending him closer and closer off the edge.

Oikawa pressed his weight into Hajime’s shoulder when Hajime opened the black, dress pants for him. He balanced himself with one leg and slipped the other into the pants. Hajime kept ground when Oikawa put his other leg in, and then he tried not to laugh when he pulled the dress pants up and started to have difficulty zipping and hooking it because of Oikawa’s erection.

            “Just let me do it.” Oikawa sputtered flusteredly.

            “No, that’s against the rules.”

            “You made me take off my underwear!”

            “But you have them on now.”

Oikawa gave a little groan of frustration, but held still regardless when Hajime successfully zipped him up. Oikawa shivered when Hajime pressed his palm against his erection.

            “You’re almost dressed, but not quite done yet... so don’t get too excited.”

            “Iwa-chan… you’re too cruel.”

Hajime chuckled softly, the sound of his deep voice sending delightful jolts to Oikawa’s cock. Oikawa was slightly relieved to know that Hajime had no other toys to lavish his body with, but he didn’t know how long he could last with everything squeezing and slipping and restricting him.

            “Iwa-chan… do you even know how to tie a tie?”

Hajime finished the knot after fumbling with it, and then pulled tightly. The action elicited a slight gasp from his partner’s mouth.

             “Does that answer your question?” Hajime hooked his fingers underneath the knot to loosen it a bit, and then he buttoned the collar after blowing a stream of air along Oikawa’s throat.

            “Don’t… Don’t tease me like that, Iwa…” Oikawa’s lips quivered and his hips bucked a bit when Hajime’s breath fluttered and kissed his throat.

            “You’re looking _very_ sharp for once. I must say, you clean up well.” Hajime said while ignoring Oikawa’s plea.

He finished the outfit off by helping Oikawa into a well-fitted, blazer jacket, a nice belt to match, and comfy socks and dress shoes.

            “Done now?” Oikawa panted softly and tilted his head back when Hajime stepped away to get a full look.

            “Oh, almost forgot.”

Oikawa snapped his head down in alarm, about to ask what else Iwaizumi had, but soon found his entire body turning rigid when Hajime located the switch under his clothes, and pressed it to activate the vibrator that was buried inside of him. He almost fell to his knees if not for Hajime ready to catch him.

            “Can you stand?”

Oikawa swallowed thickly, pupils blown wide and breath leaving him in desperate gasps.

            “You’re _really_ cruel, Iwa-chan…”

Hajime simply chuckled, helping to balance Oikawa on his feet.

            “At least you look hot as fuck.”


	2. Chapter 2

            “Thanks, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa chirped happily, swinging the white bag to and fro as he stepped into the room.

Hajime just rolled his eyes, holding the door open and waiting until he could close it behind the two of them and lock it. A light turned on around the mirror in the room, triggered by their entrance, and Oikawa immediately struck a pose in the mirror.

 _Are you a kid?_ Hajime wanted to ask.

            “Careful, Iwa-chan, if you roll your eyes any more they might just pop out of your head.”

            “Shut up.” Hajime huffed and started to begrudgingly take off his t-shirt and shorts; slipping out of his socks and shoes too so that he was only wearing his briefs.

The moment Oikawa pressed his lips together to whistle, Hajime punched him in the shoulder.

            “OW! What was _that_ for?”

            “Because, _Shittykawa_ , I just want to get this over with.”

Oikawa jutted his lower lip out.

            “That’s not fair, Iwa, last time you made me take almost an hour! There’s no use in rushing this process. Besides,” Oikawa’s voice suddenly dropped and his eyes narrowed mischievously. He held the white bag up with two fingers, dangling it between him and Iwaizumi. “We can have lots of fun if we take things slow.”

Oikawa snickered when Hajime’s eyes darted away and a visible red dusted his cheeks.

            “Whatever.” Hajime recomposed himself by clearing his throat. He then held out his hand expectantly, palm side up.

            “What?” Oikawa slapped Hajime’s hand with his own. “You know that’s not how it works.”

Hajime dropped his arm to his side, his head still turned away. Oikawa felt a smirk creep onto his lips. He closed the distance between the two of them and pressed one hand against Hajime’s chest.

            “Sit,” He commanded, eyes gleaming dark and playful. Hajime reluctantly shuffled backward so that he could sit on the bench placed against the wall. “Good boy.” Hajime sighed with annoyance.

            “Okay!” Oikawa shook up the atmosphere without warning, eyes beaming and mouth in a cheery smile. He set the bag down on the floor in front of Hajime, but far enough so that he could not see the contents inside. “First thing we have…” Oikawa dipped one hand into the bag and drew out the last word as if building up the suspense. “Tights!!!” He pulled out the flimsy looking material, and Hajime could do nothing but stare in disbelief at the thin, limp fabric swinging in Oikawa’s hand.

            “Seriously?”

            “Yup! And they’re fishnet too.” Oikawa said without missing a beat, and then proceeded to get down onto his knees. “Put one foot here, Iwa-chan.” He patted his upper thigh while handling with the tights so he could locate one of the foot holes to make it easier for Hajime to put his leg in.

Iwaizumi continued to stare.

            “It’s okay, I won’t bite.” Oikawa winked and teasingly stuck his tongue out. “Hard at least.”

Hajime rolled his eyes and gave a final huff before complying. He tensed when Oikawa tenderly touched his leg, holding his calf firmly so that he could help guide Hajime’s foot into the tights. He repeated the process with Hajime’s other foot, and then began to gently roll the fabric higher up. Hajime’s gaze gradually lowered, his head falling forward and eyes closing while Oikawa slid his hands smooth up his calf so they could rest momentarily on his knee. When he reached to carefully pull up the other leg, Hajime actually shivered. A wicked grin flashed onto Oikawa’s lips.

            “Can you stand, Iwa-chan?”

Hajime’s eyes snapped open at the sound of the other’s voice. He swallowed hard and stood up quickly, trying not to seem completely dazed. He stumbled on his feet a bit, the tights practically binding his legs together, and Oikawa let out a fluty chuckle.

            “Slow down, there’s no use in rushing these things. You might rip the tights too.” Oikawa helped Hajime regain his balance before crouching to his knees again.

Oikawa could feel the taut muscle under the skin; power being self-restrained as he continued to unroll the tights by running his hands along Iwaizumi’s outer thighs. He let out his own quiet, shuddering breath, his mind briefly wandering off while he rubbed the other’s thighs. It wasn’t helping him either that his face was practically right in front of Iwaizumi’s crotch. If he leaned in just a little, he could start to feel a heat emanate off of the other boy’s body.

            “Y-Yo, Trashykawa… what are you doing?” Hajime looked down at Oikawa with a parted mouth, his breath leaving him in slight wavers.

            “Sorry, got distracted there for a moment.” Oikawa picked himself up from the floor so that he could finish pulling the tights up and make sure the waistband was in the right position. “Comfortable?”

Hajime narrowed his eyes and looked away for a moment. He fidgeted in his spot, lightly pulling at the tights in certain areas so it was more fitted.

            “Comfortable enough.” He finished saying, now just awkwardly shifting his weight between each leg as Oikawa stared. “Okay, what’s the next thing?” Hajime hesitantly lifted his gaze, looking into Oikawa’s face and trying his best not to let his vision wander to the wide mirror behind him.

            “Hmm, we have…” Oikawa elongated the word again and went back to peer into the white bag. “Ta-daaa! Jean shorts!!!” He laughed when Hajime’s face turned to a look of horror.

            “Are you… sure I can even fit in those? They look so…”

            “Extra small? Because they are _exactly_ that size!” Oikawa finished his sentence with a joyful glee that made Hajime cringe.

            “There’s no way I can fit into that.”

            “It won’t hurt to try!” Oikawa sung and then bent down a bit, holding open the jeans so the other could put them on. “You can hold onto me while you put these one, now lift your leg into it!”

Hajime grit his teeth together and let out a frustrated groan.

            “Okay, fine fine. You caught me, they are actually a medium. You've gained a little extra weight since the beginning of this year.” Oikawa chuckled despite being hit again.

Hajime took hold of Oikawa’s shoulder for support while he stuck his leg in. Oikawa rested one of his hands on Hajime’s lower back when the other leg went through. He quickly swatted Iwaizumi’s hand away from the waistband of the shorts so that he could pull them up himself. Oikawa lowered to one knee and slowly tugged the jean shorts up, rising to his feet the higher he got. When he finished and the shorts hugged Hajime’s waist securely, Oikawa licked his lips. He reached down to help zip and button as a finishing touch. 

            “This is a delicious angle, Iwa-chan.”

            “Shut _up_.”

            “Shoes now!” Oikawa said and then promptly held up a pair of black shoes with 5 inch platforms.

Before Hajime could say anything of protest, Oikawa got down to nudge his foot with the shoe. Hajime was hesitant, but he finally slipped his foot into the shoe. When he put the other one on, Oikawa stood up and stared at him with wide eyes and a ridiculously large grin.

Hajime avoided Oikawa’s gaze, evidently having his eyes land on the mirror behind him. His throat bobbed visibly when he swallowed. His entire upper body was bare, a normal sight Hajime was accustomed to, but as he went lower he saw a pair of short jeans deliciously hugging his hips with fishnet tights wrapping around his legs and platform shoes that gave him quite some height. It was crazy and made Hajime blush despite his efforts not to.

            “Iwa-chan…” Oikawa whispered his name and kissed him innocently when Hajime was looking back at him. “You are _amazing._ ”

Hajime rolled his eyes, though the slight grin on his face said something different.

            “And where’s the top?” Hajime said, this time not sounding too angry about the entire ordeal.

            “When I saw it, I just knew you had to wear it. It's perfect for you.”

Oikawa’s comment made Hajime immediately feel suspicious. He wasn't sure whether to laugh or not when Oikawa pulled out the shirt from the white bag, holding it so that he could read what the print said.

‘ _Parental Advisory Explicit Content_ ’

Oikawa jumped excitedly.

            “Isn't it perfect!!?”

Hajime just shrugged and tilted his head toward Oikawa so he could slip the shirt onto him. Oikawa’s eyes lit up with excitement. He stepped close until their chests barely grazed one another.

            “Uh… do you have to be _this_ close?”

Oikawa answered by pecking him on the nose and then pulling the shirt over Iwaizumi’s head. He helped his arms through, fingers lingering on Hajime’s biceps, and then took a step back to look at his masterpiece. Hajime suddenly felt very nervous under Oikawa’s gaze. His stomach was exposed and the tights were riding up the more he squirmed in his spot. When he thought the silence had grown too overbearing, Oikawa jumped to the bag.

            “Oh!! I almost forgot!” He fished out a small accessory. Hajime eyed it curiously. “It's called a choker, all the cool kids are wearing it nowadays.” 

            “Where does it go…?” Hajime asked.

            “Right here…” Oikawa’s voice faded a bit in concentration while he went to wrap the velvety fabric around Hajime’s neck.

With a final _click_ , the outfit was entirely complete. Oikawa started to stare again, hungry eyes eating up every part Iwaizumi.

Hajime’s cheeks turned hot again for the millionth time. Oikawa let out a deep, smooth laugh. He caught Hajime’s chin in his hand, preventing him from turning his head to look away and escape.

            “Iwa-chan, you look _phenomenal._ Even though I just finished putting it all on, I really really _really_ want to tear it all off.” His grin grew sharper when Hajime shivered and bit his lower lip.

As Oikawa gradually brought their lips together, Hajime unexpectedly pushed him away.

            “P-Pervertkawa, wha...what about the pictures…?”

Oikawa laughed and covered his eyes with his hand.

            “God, you're way too cute... I love you.”

            “I-I… I love you too.” Hajime muttered softly, and then he allowed Oikawa to press against him and kiss him deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking around and for reading this short drabble to the end!
> 
> It really means a lot to me when you leave a comment or give this work a kudos, but it really means a lot more to me considering the fact that you've even read one of my works!
> 
> I am so grateful to have such kind supporters, and I'd just like to thank you all for also bearing with any potential discrepancy in characterization of the various characters I have made!
> 
> Thank you for sticking around and I hope you have a phenomenal remainder of the day!
> 
> P.S. If you have any requests/would like to read about a certain event or AU feel free to leave a comment or message me on my [Tumblr](http://solotrooper.tumblr.com)!


End file.
